


I Can't Go On Without You

by fatalanoxia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalanoxia/pseuds/fatalanoxia
Summary: Oneshot o smutnym Starku, bo kiedyś natknęłam się na Tumblrze na gifset, w którym Peggy była jego matką chrzestną i poczułam przemożną potrzebę napisania czegoś właśnie o tym.





	

Kiedy mały Tony pojawił się na świecie, jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które zrobił jego ojciec, było poproszenie Peggy Carter aby została matką chrzestną jego pierworodnego (i jak się okazało, jedynego) syna. Oczywistym był fakt, że kobieta zgodziła się na to niemal bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Później, kiedy Howard miał na głowie milion innych spraw i był bardziej zajęty całym światem niż jedynym dzieckiem, to ona znajdowała czas żeby odwiedzić małego Tonyego i szeptem opowiedzieć mu o kolejnej misji, o której zdecydowanie nie powinien mieć najmniejszego pojęcia. Czasami nawet dała się namówić na kolejną opowieść o Kapitanie Ameryce, którego chłopiec w swoim czasie był wielkim fanem.

Kiedy dziedzic Starków dorastał, Peggy była przy wszystkich jego wzlotach, upadkach, miłościach i stratach, to ona pierwszy raz odebrała go pijanego z komisariatu i używając rządowych koneksji ratowała z tarapatów różnego typu, tak jak na przykład wtedy, gdy dla zabawy przynajmniej raz w tygodniu łamał zabezpieczenia pentagonu, tylko po to, żeby udowodnić im, jak beznadziejnie są skonstruowane. Wtedy jeszcze Tony nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo ważna była dla niego obecność kobiety. Zawsze była przy nim wtedy, kiedy jej potrzebował, jakby miała od tego specjalny siódmy zmysł, który nigdy jej nie zawiódł.

Lata jednak mijały, a jednym z głównych filarów każdego sukcesu młodego geniusza była panna Carter, która niezmiennie pozostawała poza blaskiem fleszy i szumem prasy. Publicznie nie widywano ich razem, a liczbę osób, które wiedziały o tym, że Tony jest chrześniakiem Peggy można było wyliczyć na palcach jednej dłoni.

I prawdopodobnie wszystko dalej szłoby świetnie, gdyby nie śmierć rodziców Starka i to, co nastąpiło po niej. Młody geniusz w jednym momencie został przytłoczony ogromem uczuć i obowiązków, a jedynym co chociaż względnie trzymało go w pionie była cicha obecność Peggy. Jakoś dawał radę, firma szła do przodu, a on zdobywał kolejne tytuły, które nie cieszyły go nawet po części tak jak powinny.

Po jakimś czasie wszystko zdawało się wrócić do chociaż względnego porządku, a mały Tony stał się jeszcze bardziej sławny, o ile tylko było to możliwe. Media z kolei przekrzykiwały się w nazywaniem go geniuszem, filantropem, a koniec końców, również Sprzedawcą Śmierci.

Z tym jednak Stark też sobie poradził, bo tak już miał w zwyczaju, i nawet kiedy został Iron Manem, nadal przychodził po rady do swojej ukochanej cioci Peggy. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się, kiedy przypadkowo odnaleziono Stevea Rogersa, a Tony robił wszystko, byleby przypadkiem nie spotkać go podczas odwiedzania byłej agentki, której stan zdrowia był w coraz gorszym stanie.

Lata nie oszczędzały nawet jej i kiedy włosy przyprószyła jej siwizna, a na twarzy pojawiły się głębokie bruzdy, Stark powoli zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z przemijania i tego, jak bardzo nie jest gotowy, żeby żyć bez rad Carter.

I wtedy nagle, kiedy wydawało mu się, że chociaż trochę pogodził się z widmem straty, która niedługo miała przyjść, Peggy umarła, po cichu, spokojnie, zupełnie nie tak jak żyła, a wszystko, co wmawiał sobie do tej pory, wydało się żałosnym żartem.

Najbardziej jednak nie mógł wybaczyć sobie tego, że nie dał rady się z nią pożegnać, bo cała sprawa z Kapitanem, ustawami i Winter Soldierem zajęła go na tyle, że codziennie przekładał wizytę u Carter. Jak się okazało, o dzień za długo.

 

A teraz, kiedy w Londynie odbywały się uroczystości dla uczczenia pamięci agentki, on siedział sam ze sobą i bezskutecznie próbował się upić. Co chwila ocierał łzy rękawem i opierając się o ścianę opróżniał kolejne butelki, przy okazji myśląc, że Peggy prawdopodobnie by się to nie spodobało.

Nikt nawet nie wpadł na pomysł zaproszenia go, a jemu wydawało się nie na miejscu zakłócanie przebiegu tego typu wydarzenia, dlatego kiedy świat zajął się współczuciem dla Kapitana Ameryki, Tony cierpiał w samotności, pozwalając starym nawykom wyjść na powierzchnie.

Wtedy to właśnie Stark jeszcze bardziej znienawidził Stevea Rogersa, nawet nie dopuszczając do świadomości faktu, że to mogła nie być całkiem jego wina.


End file.
